


一夜风流

by daxiaojiong



Category: yufang
Genre: M/M, yufang - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 06:59:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15286224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daxiaojiong/pseuds/daxiaojiong





	一夜风流

1.  
黄景瑜和尹昉在做幼稚的比赛。

 

2.  
事情是这样的。

他们在摩洛哥的拍摄间隙得到一周的闲暇时光。黄景瑜和尹昉从荒凉之地得到解放，准备去临近的小城度假。

小城临海，是蜜月圣地。  
黄景瑜订了最好的酒店，是一幢幢私人别墅。  
主卧衔接一个露天的泳池，用玻璃门做阻隔。

他们比赛谁先跳进泳池谁就可以独占这间卧室。

尹昉赢了，他在最后关头被黄景瑜绊了一下，一头栽进泳池里。

“你大爷！”尹昉呛了水，变说边咳。

黄景瑜笑嘻嘻的，在泳池边慢条斯理脱衣服。

 

3.  
摩洛哥没有太现代化。天空清亮。月光看得清楚，洒在泳池里。尹昉像在银河里游泳。

 

“鱼一样。”黄景瑜坐在池边，只把脚泡在水里。他点了一根烟，尹昉游的太慢，他烟抽完一半，尹昉还没游完一个来回。

他向边际游去，太远了。忽明忽暗，黄景瑜有点看不清尹昉的身影。

‘他要游走了。’

 

“昉儿。”黄景瑜叫了他一声。

“快下来啊，小姑娘。”尹昉转过头，冲他挑衅。

“靠，比赛吗！”黄景瑜把没抽完的烟随手一弹，烟蒂滴溜溜顺着泳池边缘翻滚，被水浸湿，很快就熄灭了。

 

4.  
比赛没有结果。  
尹昉最后拉住了黄景瑜的脚脖子，把他扯向自己。

两个人打闹一会儿，以黄景瑜投降作为结束。

‘我是成年人了。’黄景瑜这么想着。他眼睛进水了，有点难受，不停眨着。

“我看看。”尹昉游向他。两个人贴在一起。水掩盖了近十厘米的身高差，尹昉的双手轻松揽过他的头。

“有点红了。”尹昉徒劳无功的吹了吹，没什么用。

“好多了。”黄景瑜冲他挤挤眼。

尹昉笑了，手摸了摸他眼下那一小块皮肤，水顺着那里流下去。

 

气氛变得暧昧。

“接吻吗？”  
黄景瑜记得自己这样问，但想不起来是在尹昉吻上来之前还是之后。他推着尹昉，将他推向泳池边缘，将他困在自己身遭。

呼吸交杂，亲吻没有章法。黄景瑜咬破了自己的嘴唇，被尹昉温柔舔过。  
咸的，是池水的味道。

‘不赖我，是他的嘴巴像果冻。’黄景瑜在换气的时候为自己辩解。谁能拒绝果冻呢？  
草莓味儿的。

黄景瑜下身贴着尹昉磨蹭，两个人都硬了，被泳裤紧绷的束缚着，又被池水温柔的裹挟。

“继续吗？”黄景瑜嘴上犹豫，手却快得很，他跟尹昉的泳裤已经被他三两下扒掉了，可怜的漂浮在泳池中间。

“操，不敢吗。”尹昉按住黄景瑜的肩膀，坐上池边。他嘴巴更肿了，又被水泡过，亮晶晶的。

“嗯，我害怕嘛尹老师。”黄景瑜说着沉下去，嘴巴含住尹昉的阴茎，硬邦邦的，已经有精液流出来，被黄景瑜混合着池水吃下去。

他托起尹昉，让他往上坐一些。

“还行吗？”黄景瑜虚心地问。像问正在做按摩的客人，力度还行吗，水温还满意吗。

满意，尹昉不能再更满意了。他还从来没被人这么对待过。

“不行吗？”黄景瑜又小声否定自己：“那这样呢？”

他把嘴巴张得更大，将尹昉的阴茎整个含住，铃口顶在喉咙深处，随着黄景瑜的吞咽流出精液。

“哎呀，舔不干净了。”黄景瑜略带埋怨的看了一眼尹昉，又从根部开始整个含进去。

像在吃生蚝，或者别的什么，滑溜溜的，需要吸吮的东西。

‘他真的很好吃，如果可以变成适合一口吃下去的大小就更好了。’黄景瑜在口交间隙放空，虎牙不小心磕到尹昉的柱身。

“嘶。”尹昉终于出声了，开关被打开，他脖子向后弯着，是个不可思议的角度。

“亲亲就不痛了。”黄景瑜对着顶部坏心眼的吹口气：“痛痛飞走。”

后又被自己逗笑。

尹昉已经快射了，他急需黄景瑜温暖的口腔，手指也好。  
他喘息着：“你在床上都那么多话？”

“我们在水里呢，尹老师。”黄景瑜责怪他，又重新含住他的下身。

吸了没几下尹昉就要射了，龟头吐着精液，一部分被黄景瑜吃下去，一些顺着下巴流到水里。  
尹昉用脚去蹬黄景瑜的肩膀，让他退开。

“射给我。”黄景瑜含着尹昉的东西说。

于是真射了，黄景瑜吃不住，咳出来好多。

“浪费了。”他还有点惋惜。  
那点惋惜让尹昉哭笑不得。

“爽吗？”按摩小哥契而不舍的一直追问。

尹昉的脚还踩在他的肩头，黄景瑜用手握住，嘴巴亲吻脚踝，小腿，膝盖。

“别磨蹭了。”尹昉终于找回自己的声音，但声音暗哑的不像他的，似乎跑错了片场。

黄景瑜没有说话的机会，尹昉完全没入水中，亲上了他的嘴。

“嘴巴能做的事那么多，你却只用来说话。”尹昉不太满意。

“靠。”黄景瑜又说。

“又怎么了？”

“没，没套啊。”

尹昉这次是真的被气笑了，他揪过黄景瑜的头发让他直视自己，其实黄景瑜的头发他根本抓不住，是黄景瑜自己配合他把头抬起来：“你会怀孕吗？！”

“操，我是怕你会怀孕！”黄景瑜没有再客气。

他手指撑开尹昉后面，水和指头一起埋进尹昉的身体里。

‘我要变成气球了。’尹昉模模糊糊的想。

他再回神的时候两个人已经回到卧室里，他被黄景瑜按在玻璃门上，身体被黄景瑜的手指侵占，没章法的捅来捅去。

手指碰到哪一点，尹昉既不可闻的抖了一下，喘息变成了变调的呻吟。

“别，不要……”他被陌生的快感吓到，下意识的想要逃离。

黄景瑜用手臂卡住他，吻上他颈后的痣：“别动。”  
手指已经进去三根了，穴口变软变开，一张一合的吸附着黄景瑜的手指，像无声的邀请。

尹昉刚发泄过的下身又有抬头的趋势。

“我进去了。”黄景瑜像礼貌的客人，行动却急切，门被打开。

阴茎没礼貌的捅进尹昉的身体里，他哆嗦着，手没有依附，只能按在玻璃门上。门外是平静的泳池，柔和的月光。

黄景瑜发出舒服的叹息，下身被甬道包裹，没有池水做阻隔，两个人合二为一。

尹昉嘟囔着，黄景瑜没有听清，但他强迫自己停下来：“怎么了？”

“我说我想去床上。”  
尹昉回头看了他一眼，眼角发红，有汗水流进去，他不舒服的眨眼。

黄景瑜替他呼噜一把，觉得有点好笑。

尹昉总在一些特殊的地方有自己的坚持。吃饭菜一定要上齐才能动筷子，拍戏要等到彻底杀青那天再离组。现在，黄景瑜又知道了，他做爱要在床上。

两个人跌跌撞撞，几米的距离走出了障碍越野跑的架势。尹昉跪坐在黄景瑜腿上，屁股里是黄景瑜的手指，三根。分开又合拢，变换着姿势顶弄他，敏感点被一戳再戳，尹昉喘的像下一秒就要背过气。

“别再玩儿了。”他眼睛发红，像是在哭。阴茎是真实的在流泪。黄景瑜用手指就已经让他丢盔弃甲。

“玩儿什么啊？”黄景瑜明知故问。仿佛刚刚在玻璃门那里扩张都没做好就忍不住往里捅的人不是他。

尹昉沉着脸看他：“你是不是不行，浑身上下最粗的东西是不是就剩你的手指头了。”

“操。”黄景瑜这时候才想起尹昉有多辣。他跟别人不同，生活里他惯于伪装，舞台上才是真实的自己。

手指换成性器捅进尹昉的身体里。黄景瑜没动，他抱着尹昉强迫他去感受，阴茎在甬道里一跳一跳：“够粗吗哥哥？”

“我看看的。”尹昉低下头，甬道收缩，坏心眼的加紧他：“还行吧。”

黄景瑜一世英名差点毁在这一刻，他不再说话，抱着尹昉顶弄起来。

尹昉越过黄景瑜去看窗外，月亮在他眼前时隐时现。颠簸的速度越来越快，他眼睛被泪水充盈，早就聚不上焦。像风暴里没有依附的小船。他只能攀紧眼前这人。

“景瑜……”尹昉忍不住开口求饶：“我跪不住了。”

他肌肉紧绷又酸楚，每一块骨头似乎都回炉重造了一般不是自己的。比练舞更让人乏累的性爱。是黄景瑜的一句：“让我看看你能有多软。”

尹昉不记得自己射了多少次。他俩一直搞到天色泛白。

整段假期，除了那间酒店他们就没再去过任何地方。

 

 

5.  
这种关系持续着，隐秘又刺激。无人的海滩，深夜的卧室，黄景瑜和尹昉开发了新的地点和姿势。

“你真的很好吃。”黄景瑜无数次这样说，他尝过尹昉的所有，他比任何人都更有发言权。他越来越熟练的找到尹昉身体的开关，他想把这一切据为己有。

分别在即，他们在摩洛哥的戏份几近结束。导演包下豪华酒店，每人一间屋子。

我跟昉儿一间就好了啊，浪费钱。黄景瑜内心吐槽。

“看什么？”尹昉问他。床上运动做完之后他们也会聊天，在还算清醒的时候。

“你要是变小就好了。”黄景瑜说：“把你揣兜里，带你去拍下一部戏。”

他声音越来越小，翻个身，把自己伪装成睡着了得样子。

尹昉看着他蜷缩在一旁，睡意消失在黑暗的角落里。

两个人总是这样，心怀鬼胎的躺在一张床上。

“你下部戏在哪儿拍？”尹昉用脚踹他，叫醒装睡的黄景瑜。

“什么？”黄景瑜的惊喜神色几乎藏不住，但他还是假装听不懂的样子，不想是自己会错了意。

“你的神经是不是跟你的老二一样粗？”尹昉终于受不了黄景瑜的假正经和磨磨唧唧。他不轻不重的踩了一下黄景瑜的小兄弟，又扒拉着他的头发：“我得打开检查一下，你的脑袋里都装了什么。”

黄景瑜抱着他翻了个身，把他压在床上：“别检查了，装的都是你。”

他压着尹昉，能轻易感觉到尹昉和他一样快的不正常的心跳。两个人心跳在这种时候居然也能同步得像一个人。

“训练真是没白练。”尹昉没忍住笑出来，他抬腿踢踢黄景瑜，示意他下去。

“昉儿你再帮我检查一下。”黄景瑜赖着不动。

“装的都是我了还检查什么。”

“不是啊。”黄景瑜一本正经：“检查一下我下面，你刚要是给我踩坏了怎么办，我这儿可不能退货。”

他拉着尹昉的手往下探。  
黎明来临之前他们都没能睡着。

 

黄景瑜最终也没能学会把尹昉变小的魔咒。但那也没有关系，他已经有了最强咒语。

 

6.  
黄景瑜到杭州的时候已经是深夜。他疲惫却神采奕奕。这里不是他的家，但有个地方有一盏灯在为他亮着，等他回去。

黄景瑜刷卡走进酒店，高层的套房。

客厅黑漆漆，卧室却还亮着灯，有弹球的声音传出来。尹昉在等他。

“昉儿？”黄景瑜看到尹昉趴在床上玩手机游戏。

“它说我不可思议。”尹昉把手机戳到黄景瑜脸上，太近了，黄景瑜眯着眼睛也没看清。

“Incredible！ ”他紧贴着尹昉坐，替他欢呼。

尹昉还在低头玩游戏，是最近非常流行的一个手机小游戏，黄景瑜也看别人玩过，他朋友一般分数都上万，尹昉得了一千分。

真•incredible 

“你理理我。”黄景瑜揽过尹昉，去捏他耳朵。

“你英语进步了。”尹昉并没有很专心。

不过他英语确实进步了，以前他总管自己叫舅尼，尹昉没少因为这事儿笑他。

他去亲尹昉的耳朵，肩膀，裸露在外的手肘。

“你接着玩，不用管我。”被子拱起来，黄景瑜手顺着尹昉的胯骨向下游走，将他的膝盖弯折起来，裤子被轻易的褪下。

他头发新剪的，渣着尹昉大腿内侧。开关被轻易找到，点亮尹昉，他已经握不住手机了，游戏的声音继续孤单的响了一会儿，被呻吟声代替。

 

“还来？”尹昉是被黄景瑜吻醒的，他不记得昨天搞到多晚：“年轻真好。”

“晚上我就走了，抓紧时间。”黄景瑜阴茎熟门熟路的进入尹昉的身体里。  
两个人一起发出叹息。

 

尹昉脖子扬起，哼哼唧唧说不出一句完整的话。

黄景瑜在他身体里进进出出，他被填满了。

“嘭！”酒店外响起炮竹声。

尹昉被吓到，他彻底从温暖的梦里醒来。甬道收缩，缴着黄景瑜的阴茎。

“操。”黄景瑜也被吓到，他没带套，也没来得及拔出来，射进了尹昉的身体里。

尹昉也被激的射出来。眼睛眨着，还没从惊吓中回过神。

黄景瑜搂着他：“怎么白天还有人放炮。”

有婚礼在这个酒店举行。

黄景瑜和尹昉趴在窗边看，有豪车进进出出。从很远就铺起了红毯。尹昉用手当尺子笔画：“没有戛纳的红毯长。”

黄景瑜哭笑不得：“更没有北影的红毯长。”

“差远了。”

“那我们也是一起走过红毯的人了。”黄景瑜说着亲了一下尹昉的眼角。

 

“对不起，还说带你去看风景。”黄景瑜自诩地头蛇，上海杭州他都门儿清，本来要带尹昉出去玩，他知道人少又漂亮的地方。  
结果人全聚集在酒店大堂，他们都没法出门吃饭。

“也不知道婚礼进行到哪步了。”尹昉说。

“咳咳，下面有请新郎新娘交换戒指。”黄景瑜开始角色扮演。

尹昉被逗笑。

“对不起，可能以后也不能让你体会这些。”黄景瑜语气却暗下去。

“你介意？这种形式上的东西？”尹昉问他，手捋了一把黄景瑜汗湿的头发。

他摇摇头。

“那你难道觉得我会介意？”尹昉笑了。

黄景瑜没有回答，酒店外依旧喧哗热闹。但被一张纸一个本一对戒指裹紧的关系，谁又能保证一定长久呢。而没有那一张纸一场婚礼做见证，谁又能说这火焰就会熄灭呢。

“怎么了？”尹昉问他。

“就是觉得，真神奇。”黄景瑜说。

 

7.  
真神奇。

最初只是想要跟你风流一夜，然后想要一百天，最后居然想要你的一生都与我作伴。


End file.
